wargamersfandomcom-20200214-history
BAD BOYS, BAD BOYS, WHAT THEY GONNA DO, WHEN THEY COME FOR YOU
DRAGNATZ and POOKYFLIKKAH, both big, lean, green fighting machines, squig-doos worn in the latest topknot look, wearing tastefully loud, but lifeworn " dudz" and toting enough serious firepower to give HULK HOGAN a hernia, strolled into STARVIN MARVIN'S like they owned the place. pausing just inside the door, DA BOYZ' beady red eyes swept the interior, piercing the gloom and blue green haze, sizing up potential threats, seeking friends, potential allies, and noting other patrons, or employees of interest. POOKYFLIKKAH nodded at DRAGNATZ. DRAGNATZ nodded back at POOKY – FLIKKAH. DA BOYZ moved toward the bar on the farside of the room, jostling through the floor jammed with DIDDI-BOP DANCERS, instead of around it. spinning, squirming, thrashing, flailling, hopping, jumping HE/SHE/IT DIDDI-BOP DANCERS hastily made a path for DA BOYZ, space that closed behind them without a protest (not many sentients, even sentients hanging at a place like STARVIN MARVIN'S, have any desire to contest the right of way with a pair 7-ft tall, 300 pound boyz). when DA BOYZ arrived at the bar, the sentients there made ample room for them without fuss. "Wot ken i get fer youse?" rumbled CHEWGUMMAH, the even larger WOOKIE bartender in rough and tumble TRADE SPEAK, eyeiing the pair and showing his fangs in a friendly fashion. "Gimme bubba anna me ah big, frosty, bear, wiff da shotz awf dat formidle hide, and ah shotz awf dat Ole ADAM BUM stoffz", growled DRAGNATZ as he leaned on the bar, shoving his not so handsome, scarred green pan up close to CHEWGUMMAH's and showing of his on set of respectable fangs. the barkeep just stood there, waiting to see the color of DA BOYZ dosh before he served them. POOKYFLIKKAH, who had his elbows on the bar watching the DIDDI-BOP DANCERS, other patrons and employees with his piggy red eyes said in a very loud voice over his shoulder, "BE NOICE, ANNA GIVE DA JOIK HIS CONES, BUBBIE." DRAGNATZ dug in his pouch then plopped down the creds, watched CHEW- GUMMAH scoop them up and go for the drinks. "zee any wan we god poblems wiff, POOKY" DRAG asked as the bartender walked away. "nah. taint no wan he-yere we needa warry 'bout. yust da noimal skum awf da spacewayz kinda fokes". the thump of two big plass mugs of formaldehyde laced beers and two heavy shot plasses of OLD ATOM BOMB whisky alerted POOKY to the arrival of DA BOYZ beverage of choice. POOKY continued to watch the other customers and employees while DRAG handed him a shot. plass filled to over flowing with an evil looking liquid. . . . sitting in a gloomy booth across the dance floor from DA BOYZ, idly playing with his drink, the one eyed space skum with his arm in a hand to elbow length cast, stared at the half empty plass on the table. "heads up team, DA BOYZ are in MARVINS, right now! lets take them down!" ————————————————————————————————- for this scenario, you will need something to represent STARVIN' MARVIN'S, figures or counters (gag!) to represent the assorted, some what colorful representives of the star faring species, MARVIN'S employees , DA BOYZ, and the team of bounty hunters who plan on taking DA BOYZ down, DEAD or ALIVE, for the monies offered for them in a dozen systems . . . . i used CR2.0 (modified) for my game scenario., and it was played in two stages; a. inside STARVIN' MARVIN'S was played out on a 18" by 18" area on a card table. b. if , if, the event spilled out of STARVIN' MARVIN'S and onto the streets of slum area, the game would be played out on the same card table (3-ft by 3-ft) refitted as off world urban terrain. MARVIN'S is a low structure, ground floor only, with no windows and only the one way in/out via the front door . the dance floor is the largest open area in MARVIN'S and is the center of the joint, surrounded by a number of tables, with a long bar down one wall, and privacy booths lining the others. in addition to the main room, there is a back office, a store room, and what passes for a bio waste (YUCK!) station in a place like MARVIN's. the world outside of MARVIN'S consists of a rough and tumble part of town, with three streets and other structures of various levels. think of worst part of town y'all can imagine. this is it, on a planet somewhere OUT THERE . . . . no many moving vehicles or pedestrians at this time of night. any parked vehicles have "hired minders" protecting for the party hearty owners. this is the only way, the damned thing will be there when the partied out owner returns. DA BOYZ. these magnificient specimens of Ork-kind, are not too bright. but not too stupid either. they do not have a vehicle, and are between jobs at present. their funds are still ample, so they are not worried about shipping out right now. DRAGNATZ. REP-4/SV-3/MV-4. body armor. BA rocket firing handgun (R=12, T=2, I=3/APV=1) thumping his right and left thighs, BA knife tucked into the top of each knee high boot, and lots of ammo filled magazines for his shooters carried in pouches on his gunbelt. STONE COLD. POOKYFLIKKAH. REP-4/SV-3/MV-4. body armor. BA rocket firing SELELECTIVE FIRE MACHINEPISTOL (R=12, T=2/3, I=3/APV=1) with folding grips (count as a SMG with this profile) on his right hip and a BA rocket firing handgun (R= 12, T=2, I=3/APV=1) on his left hip. BA knife carried in the top of his right boot, BA tomahawk-like axe carried in the top of his left boot. the pouches on his gunbelt are filled with loaded magazines for his shooters. STONE COLD NOTE #1: DA BOYZ shooters ALL use the same type of ammo, and the magazines for the BA handguns will also fit into the BA machinepistol. how ever, the BA machinepistol magazines are too long to fitt into the BA handguns. NOTE #2: knives and tomahawks are H2H combat or throwing weapons only. these are both one handed weapons (R=H2H only, T=1, I=2; if thrown, R=4, T=1, I-2). UNLIKE BOOMERANGS, THROWN KNIVES AND TOMAHAWKS , DO NOT RETURN TO THE USER! THE BOUNTY HUNTERS. these guys can be from any starfaring sex and race EXCEPT ORKS! there are six (6) of them, and they are dead hard. ALL are STONE COLD. 1. LEADER. REP-5/SV-4/MV-5. body armor, comms unit linked to other hunters. nose plugs. visibly armed with a SOLO SPECIAL, ie , a BA rapid pulse laser pistol (count as machinepistol) R=12, T-2/3, I=2/APV-0. concealed in the cast on his left arm is a small flechette shooting handgun loaded with "trank rounds" (R=6, T=SEE SHOTGUN, I=0/SPECIAL!). the flechette gun CANNOT be reloaded once it fails an ammo test. he has plenty of kicksticks for the laser carried in pouches on his belt, as well as a combat knife carried in a sheath BEHIND the handgun holster. restraints. NOTE; trank flechettes are loaded with a potent drug. any living foe hit and wounded by a trank flechette is immediately out of the fight for the rest of the game. each shot fired by the flechette shooter launches multiple darts loaded with the knock out drug. 2. HUNTER. body armor. comms unit linked to other hunters.nose plugs. REP-4/SV-3/MV-4. visibly armed with BA slug throwing handgun carried in a cross draw holster on the left front of his gun belt. R=12, T=2, I=2 and a knife tucked into the top of his boot. has a small but powerful zap-stick concealed in a fast draw rig inder his left sleeve. R=H2H ONLY, T=1, I=SPECIAL! restraints. NOTE; any hit with the zap stick will immediate and completely render any living foe "out of the fight" for 3 complete turns! 3. HUNTER. REP-4/SV-3/MV-4. body armor, nose plugs. comms link to other hunters. wearing a long coat . visibly armed with a holstered pulse laser pistol. R=12, T=2, I-2. has a hidden throwing knife in a neck sheath (R=H2H ONLY, or thrown R=4, T=4, I=1). also has a "whippet gun" hidden and carried on a special sling under the coat; this is a stockless, pump shotgun loaded with drug tipped flechettes. SEE flechette shooter for details of drug tipped dart effects. plenty of ammo for both weapons. restraints. 4. HUNTER. REP-5/SV-4/MV-4. body armor.nose plugs. comms link to other hunters. armed with a pair of BA rocket pistols. ( see DA BOYZ above). restraints. 5. HUNTER.REP-4/SV-3/MV-4. body armor. nose plugs. comms link to other hunters. rapid pulse laser handgun. R=12. T=2, I=2 with plenty of ammo for same. has four (4) non lethal hand grenades in his coat pockets, two (2) stun gas, and two (2) puke gas. restraints. 6. HUNTER. REP-4/SV-3/MV-4 body armor, nose plugs, comm link to other hunters. armed with a pulse laser handgun (see above) and sonic stunner handgun. R=12, T-1, I=SPECIAL. plenty of ammo for both. restraints. NOTE: sonic stunner shot that hits any living target that is not in a vacuum and sealed armor goes dowen for the count! cannot do anything for the rest of the game. STARVIN' MARVIN' S STAFF. randomly generated civvie REP/SV/MV with randomly generated HANDGUNS, KNIVES, CLUBS. completely "innocent" but who knows: maybe some one thingks the hunters are after them and reacts accordingly! STARVIN' MARVIN'S PATRONS. RANDOMLY GENERATED REP/SV/MV AND WEAPONRY! althought none of them are targeted by the hunters, only they and THE GODS OF SPACE really know what they have done, and neither party is talkin' to the hunters! test to see how they react to the hunters actions! SPECIAL FLOCK OF SEAGULLS RUle IS IN EFFECT FOR ANYONE NOT ENGAGES IN H2H COMBAT OR THE FIREFIGHT. DAWGIE Sci-fi Scenarios